


Daddy, please

by emmadilla



Series: Daniella & the boys [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Collars, Daddy Kink, Dean Talks Dirty, Dirty Talk, Dom Dean Winchester, F/M, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Penis In Vagina Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Rough Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-19 02:47:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11888319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmadilla/pseuds/emmadilla
Summary: Sam and Castiel are out on a date, that means daddy Dean gets to come out and play ...





	Daddy, please

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoy this! This was probably one of the most fun pwp one-shots I've written so far, outside of my Godstiel one (which I really need to update that series!). Anyway, enjoy!

The door to the bunker clanged shut as Sam and Cas left to spend a little one-on-one time alone. That left myself and Dean in the bunker, and if I knew him like I did, we were in for a wild night. I wondered what he might have in mind as I loaded up the dishwasher, letting my mind wander to various fantasies. Maybe he’d bend me over the long desk in between all the shelves of lore books. Or maybe he’d pull me down on the couch. Or maybe he’d just say fuck it and set me up on the counter in the kitchen and fuck me silly. Any of those options were completely plausible when it came to Dean.

 

As I closed the dishwasher and selected a cycle, I heard the scrape of boots against the floor and turned to see Dean standing in the doorway, that mischievous grin on his face. “Hey.”

 

I smiled. “Hey, yourself,” I replied. “What you up to?”

 

He didn’t say anything in response, only held up a leather collar, his smile getting even wider. Oh yeah, this was going to be a fun night. I wasted no time crossing the room to stand in front of him, no words passing between us as our eyes flicked from each other to the collar and back again. “You, uh, up for a little fun tonight?” he finally asked.

 

I pulled my hair up to give him access to my neck. “Always.” The feel of the cool leather against my skin made me shiver in pleasure as I added, “Anything for you, Dean.”

 

“Nuh uh uh,” he corrected as he finished fastening the collar, setting a finger against my lips to shush me. “Tonight, it’s daddy.”

 

“Daddy,” I breathed as his finger dropped from my lips, hooking into a loop in the collar and pulling me into a deep kiss. A jolt of pleasure shot through me, making my clit throb. Fuck but his lips were soft against mine, warm and pliable. I felt his breath on my face as he slightly parted his lips, his tongue darting out, teasing me, wanting me to open my mouth and submit. And I did. I felt his other hand on the back of my neck, holding me in place as he took everything he wanted, everything I wanted to give him. As he pulled away, he kept his finger in the metal loop, turning around and pulling me along behind him. He was, of course, considerate of his pace, considering he was tall as all get out and I reached only a few inches above five feet on a good day.

 

When we reached his room, he still hadn’t let go of the collar, only turning to face me as he said, “You know what daddy would really like?”

 

“What is that, daddy?”

 

His eyelashes fluttered against his cheeks as he looked down at me, caressing my chin with his finger as he said, “I’d really like my little girl to suck my cock. You think you could do that for me, princess?”

 

I grinned widely, licking my lips as I replied, “Of course, daddy.”

 

“That’s a good girl,” he murmured as I lowered myself to my knees. He unbuckled his belt and unbuttoned as his pants as I unzipped them and pushed them down along with his boxers, pulling out his semi-erect member. I slowly ran my tongue up and down the shaft, circling the head before I licked back down it, causing him to shiver as he said, “Don’t tease, now, princess.” More than eager to continue, I licked back up the shaft before I sucked the tip into my mouth, hollowing my cheeks as my tongue circled the head several times before I went further down. Dean moaned deep in his throat as his fingers tangled in my hair, his hips gently rolling forward to meet my ministrations. He watched me carefully and I kept his eye contact just as I kept up the suction. He was breathing deeply between moans, stroking my hair and my face as I sucked him off. “Yes, baby,” he said softly. “You’re doing so good.” I started using one of my hands to stroke his length as I took it in and out of my mouth, creating one long, stroking sensation. I could feel his grip tighten in my hair and I knew he was getting close to stopping me, simply enjoying the last few moments of this before he did so. He bucked into my mouth, gently fucking my face for just a few minutes more until he finally pulled me off. I pouted, as usual, but he smirked and said, “You don’t want daddy to come just yet, do you?”

 

“No …” I replied.

 

“Well why don’t you take your clothes off for me and then get on the bed.” I pulled my shirt off with no hesitation, unbuttoning and pushing down my pants as I stood up. Dean pulled off his shirt and watched me closely as I teasingly took my time with my bra, making sure it slid ever so slowly off of me. I then pushed down my thong and stepped out of it, giving him a little show as I sauntered over to the bed. I sat down and went to lie back on it when he said, “No, princess, on your knees.”

 

I grinned, a thrill shooting through me as I reverse course and turned over, planting myself on my hands and knees, my pussy throbbing with anticipation. I heard the rustle of fabric as he took the rest of his clothes off before I felt the warm touch of his fingers on my body. At first they only caressed my lower back and thighs but they wandered over the curve of my ass and dipped into my dripping slit. I bit my lip as he circled my clit almost painfully slow, gasping as I suddenly felt his tongue dip into my entrance. I threw my head back, my eyes closed, gripped in ecstasy as he returned the earlier favour, teasing and pleasuring me in equal measure. Dean had purposefully left the door open, so the sounds of my moaning and gasping echoed through the bunker, even though we were the only ones there to hear it. I knew Dean got off on me being vocal, and while I never exaggerated anything, I didn’t hold back or suppress any of the sounds coming from me.

 

I whimpered when I felt him withdraw, cool air rushing around where once there was warmth. I felt his hand on my side as he kneeled on the bed behind me. “Shhh, I’m coming, princess. Gonna make you feel real good, okay?” I let my head drop to the bed as I felt him start to slowly push into me, inch by inch until hips hips met my ass and he was fully sheathed. He pulled back, almost entirely out of me before pushing all the way back in. Dean never kept up a slow pace for long, but he did like to do at least a few slow strokes in the beginning, reveling in the sensations that we both felt.

 

I felt skin on skin as he leaned over me, pulling me back up from where I’d been leaning over on the bed as he started to increase his pace already. His hand grabbed my breast as he breathed heavily into my ear, whispering, “That feel good, baby girl?”

 

“Yes, daddy,” I replied as best as I could, each pounding stroke threatening to take all sense from my head.

 

“You like it when daddy fucks you hard?”

 

“Yes, daddy, I love it.”

 

“You love it?”

 

“Yes, daddy.”

 

“That’s a good girl,” he said as he sank his teeth into my shoulder, biting down as he ruthlessly pounded away. A million different sensations were vying for my attention and I could barely focus on one before another demanded to be felt. Even if Dean had closed the door earlier, I doubt it would have mattered as we were probably loud enough to cause mild hearing loss in anyone too close. Perhaps that was why Sam and Cas tended to take off on their nights, not because they didn’t _want_ to hear it, but because it was so loud and relentless.

 

Just like Dean.

 

My aching clit was begging for some relief, but I couldn’t reach it from the propped up position I was in. Knowing Dean, this was intentional, as he did like to let me suffer a bit before rewarding me. I knew he would, though, and I focused instead on the jolts of shooting pleasure that spread every time he hit that sweet spot inside me. Fuck but did it ever feel good. Everything was starting to haze over, like my world was getting smaller and smaller until the only thing that existed was me and Dean and his pounding thrusts.

 

I felt a certain pressure start to build but I started to ward it off. It was only the very beginning stages but if I didn’t start now, it would be more difficult to do later. Dean reached up with his hand and gently slipped it into my mouth. “Suck on that for me, will ya, princess?” Always the obedient one, I did as I was told, sucking and licking and circling it with my tongue as he kept up his pace. Once he deemed that I’d done enough, he pulled it out of my mouth, leaning back to watch himself fuck me from behind. That wasn’t the only thing he was doing, and I soon realized that as he touched his wet digit to the smaller ring of muscle, causing me to bite down on my lip as I knew now what he intended. I moaned long and loud as he worked it into my ass, burying it for a second before he started to finger me with it. I keened and whimpered as I laid my head back down on the bed, closing my eyes as I felt pleasure starting to overtake me. My hands clenched in the sheets as I fought off the inevitable, wanting to last just a little bit longer. It was just too good.

 

My body trembled as I staved it off as it was taking every ounce of concentration not to let it happen. I had pretty much successfully beat it back when Dean asked in a low, husky voice, “You wanna come, princess?”

 

Oh fuck, that _voice_. Fuck I wasn’t going to last long. I whimpered as I replied, “Yes, daddy, please.”

 

“Go ahead, come on daddy’s cock for me.” I gasped as I reached back to rub my clit just a little, the added pressure and friction enough to push me over the edge. I swore I saw stars as my whole body clenched up, that rush overtaking me. Dean gasped behind me, feeling my walls close around him, and i knew now that he wasn’t going to last very long, either. “Oh, baby, you ready for daddy to come in you?” he asked, though all I could do was moan something that sounded like an affirmative because words were not making it from my brain to my tongue. His thrusts suddenly became somewhat irregular as he chased his own end, finally stilling when he came with a loud, grunting, “Fuck!”

 

I wasn’t sure exactly when he pulled out of me, or even when he unbuckled my collar. The next thing I coherently remembered was snuggling into Dean’s chest as he pulled a blanket over us. I shivered slightly, not even realizing how cool it was in the bunker until the sweat on my skin dried. Dean was radiating warmth and I pulled him closer, barely even hearing the soft murmurings that he whispered in my ear. One did stand out, however. “I love you.”

 

I smiled as I replied, “I love you, too, Dean.”


End file.
